Tropical Romance
by KandieCraze16
Summary: How will Kagome react when she meets Inuyasha her hunky new surfing coach while she is vacationing in Hawaii. Will she be turned off by his arrogance or will she be overcome with lust for him. rated M for later chapters. InuKags SangoMiro & RinSess pairin
1. A Hawaiian Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

It had been a long school year for Kagome, Junior year was tough!

"Finally!" she cheered, "Summer break, here I come!"

She quickly started packing. Her mom promised that once school was out, she was going to take Souta, Gramps and her to Hawaii for a month long vacation!

Their plane was scheduled to leave in a few days, but Kagome was so eager to go, she decided to get a head start on packing

Just as she was about to start, her cell rang.

"hello?"

"Hey Kagome, its Sango"

"Oh hey Sango, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me, Miroku and Rin later."

"Sure, I guess. I could use some new clothes for my trip!"

"What trip?"

"I'll tell you about it later"

Kagome was about to hang up when she heard a loud screech coming from her phone.

"Sango? Are you okay?"

"Oh! Sorry Kagome, Miroku's over and he's up to his old tricks, don't worry though, I took care of him."

" ha ha ha"

"Oh, by the way, Rin's boyfriend is going to be at the mall too, she wants you to meet him. His name's Sesshomaru and he's _really _hot!"

"Okay, I'll meet you by the food court in about an hour."

"See ya then" and she hung up.

'Boyfriend?' Kagome thought, 'well its about time!'

For as long as Kagome had known Rin, she had never had a boyfriend nor did she ever show any interest in boys whatsoever. She was very pretty and smart too, and she always got asked out but never accepted a date, ever! Sango and Kagome had been worried about her, but I guess she finally found the right guy. Kagome was anxious to meet the guy who had finally stolen Rin's heart!

About 40 minutes and 10 outfits later, Kagome was finally ready to head off to the mall.

She hopped into her new black Mercedes convertible (given to her by her mom for her 17th birthday) and drove off.

AT THE MALL

When Kagome arrived at the mall, she pulled into the nearest parking spot and headed in, making her way to the food court.

When she got there, she looked around, hoping to spot her friends. When she didn't see them, she decided to get herself a smoothie and wait.

Just as she was walking towards the stand, someone very tall and hard walked right into her, sending her towards the floor fast, only to land hard on her butt.

Rubbing her now tender behind, she looked up to see who had knocked her over. As soon as she saw the man standing in front of her, her eyes widened. He was very tall with long flowing silver hair and a great body. He was cute too, but he looked like he was at least two years older, most likely in college. He however had no reaction to her, he looked down at her with boredom, not even offering her a hand up or even apologizing for that matter. This made Kagome a little irritated.

"Wench, you're in my way."

"What did you call me!" Kagome was growing more irritated.

"You're in my way, move!"

"You're the one who knocked me over!" Kagome started to rise to meet the guy.

"It was your own fault" he stated blandly then pushed Kagome aside and walked away.

"Why... you... JERK!" Kagome screamed with anger.

She grabbed her smoothie and headed off to the table. "Jerk, jerk, jerk" Kagome muttered in between sips.

"Who? Me?" said a familiar voice from behind.

Kagome quickly got up to greet her friends with relief.

"Sango, Miroku, I'm so happy to see you guys. You'll never believe what just happened to me!"

"Hold on Kagome, before you spill, I want to show you Rin's guy."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Right over there, do you seen him?" Sango pointed

Kagome looked in the direction of Sango's hand with horror. she was pointing right at the Jerk who had knocked her over!

"He's behind the guy with the silver hair, right?" she asked hopefully

"No silly, he is the guy with the silver hair, isn't he super hot!"

Kagome let out a gasp, 'oh no' she thought, 'Rin can't be dating that Jerk.'

Sesshomaru started walking towards them but seemed be looking at something or rather someone behind them.

Kagome turned around to look and was surprised to see her love-struck friend Rin staring straight at Sesshomaru with stars in her eyes.

As Sesshomaru got closer, Rin ran up to him threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big smooch on the lips. He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

"hey... baby... how... are ...you?" Sesshomaru got out between kisses

"Great.. now... that your... here!" Rin replied with happiness

"AHEM!"

They both broke apart at the sound of Kagome's clearing of the throat

"Oh, I almost forgot! Guys, this is my boyfriend Sesshy. Sesshy, these are my very best friends Sango, Miroku and Kagome!"

All Kagome could do was stare with disgust on her face. 'how could Rin be dating such a jerk like him and what's with that nickname?' she thought to herself. ' I guess I should at least say hi and show some courtesy, nothing that guy knows anything about obviously.'

"Its nice to meet you" she managed through clenched teeth.

"Lets go sit" Rin giggled as Sesshomaru led her to a nearby table.

Then, again, they started another make-out session right in front of Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

"Ugh" Kagome sighed, "I wish they wouldn't do that"

"I think its romantic" Miroku chimed, sneaking a rub of Sango's ass at the same time

"YOU PERV!" she yelled and whacked him over the head with her purse.

"Sorry" Miroku replied, rubbing his newly forming bump "my hand slipped"

"Yeah right, your such a lech"

"Well maybe your right, but I'm a cute lech right?"

"You wish!" Sango said as a blush slowly crept towards her cheeks, she turned to face Kagome to hide it from Miroku

"So Kagome, what about that trip you mentioned earlier"

"Oh right! My mom is taking me, Gramps and Souta to Kauai, Hawaii for a month!"

"No way! you're so lucky Kagome!"

"You'll love it there Kagome, its beautiful. My half-brother Inuyasha lives there." Sesshomaru piped in.

Kagome still didn't like him, but was interested in his knowledge of the place.

"What can you tell me about it?"

"I have only been there twice but it has beautiful beaches and great scenery. The waves are awesome too, you should try and take surfing lessons while your there."

"Maybe I will" Kagome was surprised at Sesshomaru's advice

"Where are you staying?"

"In Kappa, just outside of Wailua."

"Great! Inuyasha lives in Wailua, right along the beach. I'll give you his address and number and maybe you guys could hang out."

"Sure.." Kagome wasn't too thrilled about this, 'what if this Inuyasha person was a jerk like Sesshomaru. Then again, what if he wasn't and what if he has Sesshomaru's good looks... yes, she might enjoy meeting this guy after all...' smiling at her secret dirty thoughts, she shot up in her seat and suggested that they get to their shopping.

2 hours later, Kagome was walking to her car with her arms full of bags, she went a little overboard on spending and bought every tight, sexy underwear, bra, bikini, mini skirt and top she could find. She wanted to impress this hot Inuyasha guy.

She hugged her friends goodbye and sped home fast so she could finish packing. Now she was REALLY excited to go to Hawaii!

This is my first fanfic I hope you liked chapter one, chapter twos coming soon! Please R&R!

- KandieCraze16


	2. Anger, Idiots and Tools

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sorry guys, no lemons...yet.

* * *

**Tropical Romance**

**Chapter Two: Anger, Idiots and Tools**

"C'mon Kagome, or were going to miss our plane!" Ms. Higurashi yelled

"Coming!"

Kagome was having a hard time making everything fit in her suitcase. _'maybe I did buy too many clothes' _she thought

She finally had to body slam the darn thing to get it closed and ran down the steps to the car.

They arrived at Tokyo airport in 20 minutes, unloaded their suitcases and headed to baggage check. Soon after, they boarded the plane to Hawaii. It wasn't too long a flight since Hawaii is not that far from Japan but they did have to cross a good deal of the Pacific Ocean.

'_The ocean's so beautiful' _Kagome thought to herself as the sun set along the horizon of the ocean.

KAUAI, HAWAII 9PM

They arrived in Lihue airport at about 9 o'clock and got to their hotel at about 10.

Kagome loved the hotel palace they were staying in. She got her own suite with a king sized bed, huge walk-in bathroom, a living room complete with a huge entertainment system, wireless internet access and a balcony that overlooked the ocean, since the hotel was right on Wailua Beach.

Kagome was so exhausted that when she landed on the soft mattress of her huge bed, she fell right to sleep.

The next morning, she was ready to look around the area and maybe drop by on that Inuyasha guy.

"Hey Mom?" Kagome asked running into her mom's suite. "Can I go looking around the island today?"

"Sure hon, just take your cell, and be back at the hotel by 6, I want us all to have dinner together."

"Okay! I'll see you later!"

Kagome wanted to hit the beach soon, but first decided to grab some breakfast at a local cafe if she could find one. She hopped into one the rental SUV's the hotel supplied and drove off. About a mile down the road Kagome spotted a cyber cafe. _'cool'. _Once inside, she ordered a big cup of french vanilla coffee and a banana-nut muffin. She then sat down at one of the tables with a computer.

She decided to log onto aim and see if she could talk to her friends, when she discovered that none of them were on, she decided to look around the site. She was excited when she found a branch of aim called 'kim' that only allowed teens in Kauai to talk to each other. (fyi this doesn't exist) Kagome entered a chat room with someone named WolfWave35.

ShrineGirl17: Hi!

WolfWave35: Hey there! r u a native or a tourist?

ShrineGirl17: tourist

WolfWave35: Well, welcome to beautiful Kauai!

ShrineGirl17: r u a native?

WolfWave35: born nd raised

ShrineGirl17: me and my family are here for a months vacation, but theres so much here, I dont no what to do first, any suggestions?

WolfWave35: do u no how to surf?

ShrineGirl17: nope

WolfWave35: do u want to learn?

ShrinGirl17: sure! do u know of any great places i could get lessons from?

WolfWave35: actually, the place I work at offers free lessons to first time surfers, u interested?

ShrineGirl17: sure! where is it?

WolfWave35: at the S.S. Surf Shack on the east end of Wailua Beach, u cant miss it. when u find it, go inside and ask 4 me. by the way, my names Koga.

ShrineGirl17: Great! thanks Koga, I'm Kagome.

WolfWave35: ill b looking forward 2 meeting u Kagome, c u soon!

With that, he signed off. Kagome was smiling from ear to ear. _'I wonder if this guy will be cute... even if he's not, at least I'll have made a friend! and I get to learn how to surf!'_

* * *

Kagome rushed back home to the hotel. She wanted to look really cute in case this guy _was _really hot! She put on her favorite red bikini and a short whit mini-skirt. She looked super hot with her flat stomach, ample bosom and long legs accenting her outfit. Her long wavy raven locks hung loosely below her shoulders making a great contrast to her red bikini. To add to the effect, her creamy skin glowed radiantly in the warm Hawaiian sun. She looked at herself in the mirror with approval. _'Good job Kagome, you'll have this guy drooling all over you in no time!' _giggling at her own nonsense, she hurried out of the hotel to Wailua Beach.

After asking ten different people, she was finally able to find the surf place where Koga worked.

The store was actually an old lighthouse that had been brought in from the coast. It was not painted your typical lighthouse black and white striped though, it was almost like a gigantic cylindrical mural. Someone had painted beautiful scenes from the ocean on it. Kagome was so mesmerized by its beauty, she didn't even realize that two pairs of eyes were staring at her from the store window.

"Is that her, Koga?"

"Yes most definitely that's got to be her"

"You said that about the last five pretty girls who walked in here"

"But I'm sure its her this time, I bet you 50 bucks that's Kagome"

"You're on wolf-boy"

"Hey mutt-face, don't call me that"

"Don't call me mutt face you retard"

"You wanna fight dog-breath!"

"That's enough you two, get back to work! We've got a load of new surfboards coming in, so you guys need to make room in the shop for them. chop, chop!"

"But mom! can't we do it later?"

"Now Inuyasha! You can ogle at girls after your work is done, same goes for you Koga"

"Yes Ms. Taisho" "Yes mom" the two responded together.

After taking in the beauty of the building, she decided to have a look around the S.S. Surf Shack. She walked in and because she wasn't paying any attention, she walked right into someone tall and hard.(sound familiar?)

* * *

Kagome fell backwards onto her bottom and immediately started rubbing it, she also had the strangest feeling of deja-vu. She looked up, expecting to see Sesshomaru again, but instead, she saw a man who resembled him with the same long silver hair, but this guy had deep amber eyes, two cute little doggie ears peeking out from the top of his head and a softer, younger face. He must have been about her age and he had a great body from what Kagome could tell from his very revealing muscle shirt.

Kagome blushed as the man helped her up. "sorry" she muttered. _'Am I attracted to this guy?'_

"Well you should be, wench!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"I called you a wench! W-E-N-C-H! got it!"

"You JERK!" Kagome smacked him hard across the face

"Ow wench! what did you do that for" Inuyasha lifted his hand to rub his sore cheek

"Because you're a J-E-R-K jerk! Is this how you treat all customers?" she screamed back at him

Before answering, Inuyasha had a good look at the girl in front of him. She had long flowing raven-black hair and she was wearing a bikini in his favorite color. Her beautiful browns eyes had a flare of anger in them that Inuyasha was strangely attracted to. She stood defiantly in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, _'This girl is gorgeous when she's mad' _he noted mentally.He also noticed her figure, she was about average height, around his age of 17 and had the great toned and curvy body that most guys dreamt of girls having. Inuyasha decided to challenge her rage with some of his own, maybe he could get her angrier... and hotter.

"Only to the ones who are as clumsy and stupid as you!" he replied with a smirk

"That does it, I refuse to be talked to this way by the likes of you!"With that said, Kagome turned to leave the store

Inuyasha just smirked, knowing he had just gotten under her skin.

"What did you do?" an angry Koga yelled to a smirking Inuyasha as they watched a very beautiful and very angry girl walk away towards the doors of the store.

"Nothing, it was all that wench's fault. " another smirk appearing on his face as he realized he had spoken this loud enough that the angry beauty had heard him.

Kagome _had_ heard him and in a split second, turned around and was running dead fast right at the arrogant jerk. She stopped mere inches in front of him and applied another hard slap to his cheek, this time with her anger fueling a brutal blow.

Inuyasha actually stumbled back surprised by the girls strength, but continued smirking which he could see made her even angrier.

Kagome was physically shaken with anger, never had a guy gotten her so riled up with this much menace before. She had to put this jerk in his place, she would not stand for this kind of treatment! The fact that she was attracted to him didn't matter any more... or did it...

" I am not a 'wench' my name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME, got-it!" she screamed at him. " I will not become subject of your chauvinistic ways and I am not in the least bit attracted to you!" she let that last part slip out and quickly put a hand to her cheek as a light blush rose in them. _'This guy must have really gotten me upset to make me say such an, an... untrue statement' _she lied to herself. she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize the reactions of the two men in front of her.

Inuyasha's smirk deepened at her outburst. _'so she's attracted to me huh? This could be interesting."_

Koga only frowned at the two in front of him. _'MY Kagome likes the half-breed Inuyasha more than me? That can't be! I will not stand by and let that idiot of a guy steal MY girl!'_

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome was shaken out of her daze at the sound of a new voice. She looked at the owner of the voice with a slight frown. He had long, dark brown hair that he kept in a pony tail. He was wearing black surfer shorts with a white muscle shirt. He was also very lean, muscular and tan. But he was no where near as cute as the infuriating hanyou next to him.

"I'm so glad we're finally meeting! I'm Koga! remember?"

"Oh! heh, heh, right" sweat dropped from Kagome's brow, _'this guy's Koga! great, boy do I know how to pick them.' _she sighed heavily. Well, he wasn't as hot as she thought he might be, but at least she might be able you use him to her advantage, like getting back at a certain baka, who's name she still had yet to learn.

"Are you still up for those surf lessons?"

"Of course I am silly!" Kagome put on her flirty act in front of the hanyou, she took Koga's arm as he started talking to her about gear. She quickly glanced back at the jerk, now it was her turn to smirk as she saw him staring at her and Koga with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. _'wow, I'm better at this being a tease thing than I thought!'_ she giggled to herself as Koga led her to the surf board display.

Koga looked back at Inuyasha too, with a smirk on his face as well. "You owe me 50 bucks dog-breath!" he mouthed to the dumbfounded hanyou.

Inuyasha could only look on at the couple who taunted him with disbelief. Never had he been so humiliated in his whole life. _'They are gonna pay! First Koga for stealing Kagome away and then Kagome for being too damn gorgeous and stubborn.' _At that thought, his mouth curved into another smirk as a devious plan formed in his head. Yes, he was definitely going to enjoy making them both pay, and in two **_very _**different ways...

* * *

I hope you liked chapter two! Much thanks to those who reviewed, its a good confidence booster to know that you guys like my story! Chapter three is on its way, I promise it will have a good lemon scene! Please remember to R&R!

-KandieCraze16


End file.
